Prospect of Misfortune
by wicked-twisted
Summary: The trio comes across a dumpling stand in the middle of nowhere. Things get weird later on that night, and Fuu and Mugen wake up with a bizzare set of complications.
1. Chapter 1

Hahaha.. I came up with a new story. It probably sucks, but if you guys like it, then ALRIGHT!! Anyway, comment if you want (although I rather encourage it wink wink).

* * *

"No! Get the _bigger_ one!" Mugen shouted abruptly as the trio was standing in front of a cart selling dumplings in the middle of nowhere. They had just stopped for a midmorning snack, as none of them had had any breakfast, and woke up at the crack of dawn to get on the road. 

"Mugen, we can't waste all of our money here alright?" Fuu said, pulling out her purse. "We need to save the rest for later. You know, for when we're _really_ hungry?"

"But I'm hungry now damnit!"

"Mugen… just stop it," she warned.

"Give me the damn money!" he yelled, grasping for the purse. Jin grabbed his hand before it could get to Fuu's money bag, glaring at the man with the wild hair. "Freakin Four-Eyes…" he mumbled.

"Ah… Mugen! Why do you have to act like such a-a… baby!! If you want the bigger one that badly then **get it**! But you know what? _You'll_ have to pay for it, because this money here is for people that are actually trying to keep on a _budget_." She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot.

"What's your deal you gotta hang on to the money bag like a freakin whore?! It's not like you actually had to work for any of it!!" he screeched.

"EXCUSE ME? I did so work for it! I work about as hard as you and Jin!! If not twice as hard!! And who are you to say anything of the sort to me? Who was the one that slaved over your ass when you almost died? TWICE!!"

"OH YEAH?! WEL–"

"Cookie?" said the merchant of the dumpling stand. It was a little woman with wrinkles, and she looked quite old. She spoke with a strange accent that the three had trouble identifying. She held out a tray with three cookies on it, offering them to the travelers.

"Now's not the tim–" Fuu began to say before she was so rudely interrupted.

"Hell yeah! I'm starvin!"

Fuu rolled her eyes. "Oh, well in that case…" Mugen reached for one a little too eagerly, and Fuu slapped his hand when he tried to grab one of the others. "Jin? Aren't you going to have one?" she asked.

"No…"

"Ok," she said, biting into her cookie.

"Hey? What the hell's this?" asked Mugen, pulling a piece of paper out of his mouth. He took one look at it before tossing it to the wind.

"Oh! I think it's one of those fortune thingies. I've heard of these things before. They're cookies right? But they have fortunes inside of them. But I thought they were like a Chinese thing?"

"Sounds dumb."

"Mugen… do you ever _not_ have anything to say?" she asked reproachfully. He just gave her that annoying lopsided grin of his before shoving one of the extra tiny dumplings they just bought into his mouth.

A couple of minutes later, the dumplings were gone, and Fuu was rubbing her slightly aching tummy from lack of food.

"Thank you so much!" Fuu shouted to the nice merchant lady, making her way back in the direction they had been heading. She and Jin walked side by side down the dusty road towards their next destination. Mugen pulled out a cheap map he took off of some guy in the last town, noticing how far away they still were.

"It's gonna take us all day to get to the next place…"

"Well… it'll take as long as it takes," Fuu replied.

"Gee… like I didn't know that."

"Are you in some kind of mood right now?" asked Jin, directing his question towards Mugen.

"Shut it."

They walked on somewhat silently for a few more hours before stopping for a brief moment to rest. Fuu had been complaining again about how _tired_ she was. Mugen was giving her hell about it because he was just as crabby. Jin never really engaged in any kind of talk during the whole time, except for the occasional comment, which was always intended for Mugen.

"So what did that piece of paper say anyway?" Mugen asked casually while sitting on a rather large tree stump off the side of the road.

"I dunno. I stuck it in my purse and forgot all about it." She pulled out her purse to take out the paper before reading the fortune. "HUH? It doesn't make any sense!"

"What does it say?" the two men asked.

"It says: _A journey soon begins, its prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back._ What the heck does _that_ mean?"

"The hell's that mean?"

"I just asked you the same thing."

Jin just sat there contemplating. Or… at least it looked like it. Fuu and Mugen never really understood how he could be so quiet. Sooner or later, one of them would start talking, and then things would eventually turn into an argument of some sort. But Jin? He never said anything, unless things got ugly enough where he had to put a hand in to stop it from getting any worse.

"Maybe we should keep going. We've spent enough time sitting already," Jin said, getting to his feet.

"Alright."

"Fine by me."

It was a few more hours, and late, by the time they were able to check into a cheap inn. Fuu managed to splurge on an extra room (through much persuasion by the innkeepers), and did so with much, and not to mention loud, complaining from Mugen.

"Would you rather eat? Or spend another night in the same room as her?" Jin asked him, knowing the answer.

"Whatever."

Fuu paid the man, and one of the workers showed them each to their rooms.

It was a really weird sensation. She had thought she dreamt that night, and can remember a dream in which she opened her eyes in the middle of the night. She saw Jin across from her, but she didn't see Mugen anywhere. It was so dark that she didn't pay it much mind. She felt very heavy and couldn't remember more than that.

But when she woke up that morning, she realized two things.

One: She was not in her room (as was evident when she noticed Jin sleeping across from her.) _I thought I got my own room?_

Two: She opened her eyes to a new morning, seeing the sunlight pour in from a window somewhere. But upon looking downwards, she saw grey hakama shorts and tannish hands.

_What the? These aren't my hands!_

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Something wrong Mugen?" asked a grumbling sleepy Jin.

_Mugen? I'm not _Mugen

She jumped up, dashing to the door, running down the hallway back to the room she thought she had been sleeping in. She regretted seeing what she saw next as she thrust open the screen door.

It was Fuu-I mean… herself! Standing there, touching her naked breasts!

"OH MY GOD!! MUGEN!!!" Mugen yelled.

* * *

Ok... that was the first chapter (as is obvious). Anyway, tell me if you like it.. so... comments please!

I rated it M just in case... for anything I might add later (although it shouldn't be _that_ bad).

Oh and the fortune thing is courtesy of Disney (Freaky Friday). I don't own it, just like how I don't own Samurai Champloo.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah... it's been a while since I last updated anything. Sadly, I can never finish what I start.

* * *

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said that you were 'slender' with your clothes on," Fuu taunted, leering at the new wild eyed occupant of the room. "They're not as small as I thought they'd be," she continued.

"MUGEN!" Mugen screamed, because apparently Mugen could scream. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON?" yelled a distraught, distracted, gender confused nineteen year old, frantically waving and flailing his arms above his messed up dark hair.

Holding her hands over her ears she screamed, "Would ya quit yelling?! Damn bitch…you think I don't think this is weird as shit?"

"Well HELL Mugen! I really don't know WHAT you think! You're standing there checking yourself- I mean- ME out-I mean… I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" he bellowed, falling to the floor on his knees, grabbing his poofy head in frustration.

"Just relax," she said calmly.

"Relax? RELAX?!" He jumped back up to his feet and rushed over to her. "What do you mean relax?! You're standing there NAKED in MY body!! How am I supposed to relax!!" he blasted in a very rushed stream of words and pitchy intonations. "And would you put my clothes back on?! For gosh sakes!!"

"Alright!" she said rolling her eyes, and bending over to pick up the robe on the floor.

"I really can't believe this…" he grumbled into his palms in utter embarrassment and frustration. "You've seen me naked…"

"And? You've seen _me_ naked a butt load of times."

"Never by choice!"

Mugen sank to the floor despondently, his elbow settled on his thigh, grumbling into his palm keenly. He sat there for many quiet minutes. Fuu was standing nearby, and although she was fully covered, she still did not have her clothes on properly. In fact, she was only holding the pink robe closed with a small fist.

After a long silence, Fuu finally spoke deciding that maybe she should say something whether or not it actually helps the situation. "Ok then… what do we do?"

Mugen sat there quietly, before responding. "Should we tell Jin?"

"Why the hell would we tell that snowy ass? He probably wouldn't even believe us," Fuu replied.

"Then what are we supposed to do?! I can't stay like THIS!!! I want my body back!!" Mugen shrieked. Fuu didn't even know Mugen could shriek. Of course… he wasn't really Mugen now was he?

"OK! You really gotta stop screamin like that! Not only is it hurtin your extremely sensitive girly ears, it's also really f-ed up to see myself actin that way…" Fuu said as she removed her hands from her ears again.

"Yeah… well I hadn't exactly anticipated someone else's eyes seeing me naked… but even then… they're still _my_ eyes… only… _you're_ using them… this is really weird… Mugen… I'm scared."

"FIRST: Mugen doesn't _get_ scared. SECOND: It's not my fault you're me now and I'm you. And third… I only wanted to see if you were lyin or not."

"UH! You're such an ass!"

"So am not. You're just jealous because I'm packin and you're not," she replied defiantly.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"WHAT?"

"Just forget it girly."

Mugen just stared at her, all confused.

"Um… did you _forget_ or something? I am totally not even a girl anymore," he reminded. "Actually… _you're_ the girl now…"

"Damnit!"

"Well… anyway," Mugen began. "Jin's probably up by now. Maybe we should go?"

"I guess," Fuu said shrugging her pink shoulders.

She started walking towards the door when Mugen stopped her. "Do you even know how to do that?" referring to her still undone kimono.

"Well… yeah."

"Then could you? I don't need all of Japan seeing what I have," Mugen asked, almost pleadingly, but more out of annoyance.

"…or don't have…" Fuu added quietly.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Anyway, I hope this is not too confusing. Reviews please :) 


End file.
